


Easter Bunny of Negative Euphoria!

by ragewerthers



Series: If At First You Don't Succeed.... Do It Seven More Times Until You Do! [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Something's gone missing.  Could it be none other than the Easter Bunny of Negative Euphoria?!





	Easter Bunny of Negative Euphoria!

"Alright, Douglas. What did you do with it?"

Looking up from his desk where he had been working incredibly hard at doing no actual work, Douglas turned to his Captain and was met with an odd sight.

After marking his spot in the newest edition of "Great British Food" magazine and leaning back, he was able to take in the sight of his magnificent leader crawling around under his slightly lopsided desk.

"May I ask Sir what it is I'm supposed to have done something with?" Douglas asked curiously.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking abo-OUCH!" A rather resounding thunk echoed through the tiny room as the man tried to shuffle his way out from his less then leaderly position and was quickly followed by many, many bright and colourful curse words that would've made any sailor shed a tear of pride.

Douglas had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing as he listened, watching a still grumbling and red-faced Martin pop up from under his desk like the worlds angriest bunny.

After taking a moment to breath, Douglas lowered his hand, normal smirk back in place. "I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about, Martin. Come to think of it... that was a rather big knock. Do _you_ remember what we're talking about?" he teased, getting a tiny, watery glare from the man who was now seated back in his chair, rubbing the goose egg forming on the back of his head.

"Of course I remember!" he spat, bringing his hand down to see if he was bleeding or possibly had bits of skull cracked off. "I know you're just being a berk so give it back!"

With an exasperated eye roll, Douglas sighed. "I can't give back something when I don't know what that something is, Martin. Is it your dignity? Because that, I'm afraid, scurried away the moment you decided to scuttle around on the floor like a demented crab," he pointed out as kindly as he could.

This only made Martin grumble more, but before he could say another word the door to the portacabin burst open heralding the arrival of Arthur and nearly startling Martin out of, possibly, fractured skull.

"Happy Easter, gents!" he cried, proudly walking in with a basket over one arm and adorning the fluffiest and pinkest bunny ears to ever see the light of day.

Carolyn was right behind, her eyes not holding the same Easter glee as her sons.

Looking between the two, Douglas felt his smile growing. Any discomfort to the Alpha dog of MJN did always seem to improve his day, no matter how minutely.

"And a very Happy Easter to you too, Arthur.... and Carolyn," he said suavely, causing the woman to shoot him a glare wildly more terrifying than Martins had been. Nonetheless, it only made Douglas smile more. "Have a pleasant Easter morning so far then, I take it?"

Carolyn growled slightly, watching as Douglas leaned nonchalantly back in his chair. "As pleasant an Easter as one can have when they have to listen to 'Here Comes Peter Cottontail' thirty-seven times on the ride in.... yes. A very pleasant Easter," he hissed, already making her way to her office as Arthur turned his attention toward the FO and his Skip.

The joy in Douglas' eyes slowly started to wane as he saw the almost wild enthusiasm in Arthurs and he looked back at Carolyn. "O-oh... wait. Carolyn? Don't you need Arthur to go do.... something?" he asked, sitting up a little straighter and watching as she hastened her steps toward her office.

"Terribly busy! Need some time! Working on things! Much to do and no time to do it in!" she called before she had buzzed into her office and shut the door with a resounding click.

Douglas watched as the door slammed close and a shadow fell across his desk. A chill running up his spine.

Turning his head he was met with the manic grin of their steward and sent a little prayer skyward. "God give me strength...,"

"Happy Easter, Douglas! I mean... I know we already said our happy Easters, but... isn't it just the most brilliant sort of days?! When else do you get to hunt for rabbit eggs?!" he said excitedly.

Douglas already felt a headache coming on, rubbing his temples before pausing for a moment. "Wait.... _rabbit_ eggs?" he asked, looking back up at the man with fuzzy pink bunny ears. "Arthur. Rabbits don't....," he paused, taking in the bright smile and feeling a twinge of guilt in his chest, "... how many did you find?" He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to use logic on Arthur. Not when he was so happy.

"Twenty-seven! Which means there's only three still missing at our house, but don't worry! I'm incredibly good at finding them.... and I've a sneaking suspicion that Snoopadoop may have something to do with the mysterious disappearance of them," he said with a little nod before looking over at Martin. "Happy Easter, Skip! Oh.... where's your hat?"

"See?! Arthur noticed! There's no way you didn't notice without you being the culprit for its disappearance, Douglas!" Martin squeaked, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Humming thoughtfully to himself, Douglas looked back at the man and nodded. "Now that you mention it... the fact that the desk didn't split in two from you hitting it with all that gold braiding really should've been obvious," he mused, causing Martin to splutter magnificently, mostly from indignation, but also because he may have lost the use of some vocal skills from his injury.

"Oh! Oh! Skip! Skipper!" Arthur chirped, raising his hand and bouncing where he stood.

"You aren't in primary anymore, Arthur. You don't need to be called on to speak," Douglas said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"He was talking to me, Douglas, thank you very much! Go ahead, Arthur," Martin said smugly, earning a huff from the older man.

"Thank you, Skip," Arthur said, lowering his hand. "Do you want me to look for your hat? I found twenty-seven out of thirty eggs this morning so my odds are... like... really, really, really good that I'll find it!"

"Oh... well... that would be incredibly helpful, Arthur, if it weren't for the fact that the hat thief is sitting right across from me!" Martin said, once more fixing Douglas was the saddest attempt at an angry glare.

"How many times to I have to tell you?! I have no idea where your bloody...,"

"Douglas!"

".... sorry, Arthur. Where _Sirs_ hat is. God knows I would've needed a crane and three lackey's to help me carry it off from atop the Supreme Commanders head!"

Martin huffed a bit at that and puffed out his chest. "It's not that heavy!"

"I've seen less gold at the end of a rainbow!"

"Maybe you're just jealous?!"

"Of what?! Neck strain?!"

By this point both men were standing, faces inches apart from one another as Martin jabbed a finger into Douglas' chest and Douglas tried, and succeeded, to tower menacingly over the smaller man.

"Uh... Skip?"

"Not now, Arthur. I'm in the middle of a _very important_ conversation with my First Officer."

"But...,"

"Arthur, _please_. Can't you see that I'm busy?" Martin said once more, glaring just a bit more for effect as Douglas growled in the back of his throat.

Arthur looked between the two and gave a nod. "No, no. I can see that this is an incredibly important conversation, but.... I thought you should know that your hat is over by the kettle."

Martins look of supreme supremacy melted in an instant and he snapped his head toward the little table. "What?!"

Smirking down at his captain, Douglas took Martins hand and lowered it from his chest. "I think.... someone owes somebody a very, very, _very_ big apology," he purred smugly, folding his arms over his chest.

Ears turning a brilliant scarlet, Martin ducked his head and nodded. "....... sorry, Douglas," he mumbled.

"Sorry for....?" he prompted.

Martin sighed and looked up at him. "Sorry for blaming you for taking my hat. I... must've set it there when I grabbed a cup of tea this morning," he said with a nod.

Douglas offered a sincere smile at that and nodded. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it? And really you've more than paid your penance for it after cracking your head like that," he chuckled, taking a seat back at his desk as Martin turned on his heel and made a beeline for his hat, picking it up and checking it for any tea spots or blemishes.

"Thank you for finding this for me, Arthur," Martin offered kindly to the steward as he made his way back to his own desk, causing the man to smile brightly.

"It's no trouble, Skip! I'm glad I could help you with my brilliant finding skills!

"Yes, Arthur. It really was an Easter miracle," Douglas said, perusing his magazine once more.

\--------------------- _Three Hours Earlier_ \-------------------------

Douglas had just arrived at the portacabin, Martin already there working on the flight plan for the day, should their client actually show up. Highly unlikely. Who wanted to travel on Easter?

Going over to his desk, he noticed a pile of paperwork covering his desk and looked over at the man he knew had put it here. "Martin? What is this?" he asked, poking the leaning tower of paperwork with his finger.

"I realize you may not recognize it as it's foreign to you... but it's your log books. The ones you were supposed to fill out three weeks ago," Martin said snidely, not bothering to look up from his own work. "I thought since we had some time this morning it might behoove you to actually oh.. I don't know? Do it?"

This time Martin did look up, a mighty smile on his face. They were going to be trapped here the majority of the day. Douglas had no escape.

"You mean spirited little man. And on _Easter_ no less," Douglas accused, watching as Martin stretched and stood up.

"You brought this on yourself," Martin warned, heading over to grab himself another cup of tea.

Douglas, very maturely, stuck his tongue out as his captain before the glint of far too much gold caught his eye and a slight smirk found it's way to his face. "Yes.... yes you did," he whispered to himself.

\--------------------- _Present_ \-------------------------

"Still... I could've sworn I set it on my desk this morning," Martin mused, wincing as he tried to put his hat on and feeling that it rested just right on the knot still forming on his head.

"Perhaps we were visited by the Easter bunny of negative euphoria?" Douglas mused, flipping through his magazine.

Arthur gasped and looked at the man. "Maybe he's the one who stole my other three eggs?!"

"I doubt it, Arthur. I think he only visits mean spirited little men who force work upon their poor First Officers," he mused, peeking his eyes over his magazine and shooting Martin a bright smile.

Martins eyes widened and a dark hue covered the Captains face. "Douglas! You absolute piece of...!"

"Skip!"

Needless to say, the flow of profanity from before was nothing compared to this.


End file.
